Canister vacuum cleaners typically have a dirt separator that is removably mounted to a chassis. The chassis generally comprises supports for holding the dirt separator, as well as ducting for carrying fluid to and from the dirt separator. Together the supports and ducting impact on the overall size of the vacuum cleaner.